


The Best Day

by adriiadventures



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Rose's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde, on her deathbed, describes the best day of her life to her only daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day

“I thought it was a dream, as all good things in my life were, most of the time. The day I married your mother,” I straightened up in her bed, coughing as the words sputtered from my mouth. The room around me was slightly depressing- a pale nursing home kind of beige, with rose flowers on the night table beside the bed. How ironic, getting me roses. Just like Dave and Dirk. The blue covers reminded me of John and Jane as well… How the idiots have managed to out live me, I guess I won’t know.   
  
My now-grey hair (it used to be the most striking shade of pale blonde, you know) stuck to my forehead as I continued to perspire. Being on my deathbed does horribly gross things to this old body of mine. I can still remember the day when we were both young, and would even spar with each other for fun. So young, so free, and so full of life.  
  
Kanaya would almost always win our little battles- the minx would find a way to trick me or seduce me into losing. With her gorgeous black locks, soft as a raven’s feather, and her piercing eyes, how could anyone ever resist?   
  
I almost forgot where I was until Rox spoke up softly, “Mom- you need to rest, don’t worry about continuing the story of your wedding day.” I could only smile at her, for her intentions were good and filled with my health in mind. My only daughter having to suffer through my last moments on this Earth as I lay dying was not something Kanaya nor I had ever wanted. Yet, here she was, looking after me. I knew how painful this was for her. I had to watch her go through it as we both experienced Kanaya’s death. That, most certainly, was the worst day of my life. It was as if a part of my soul had been torn painfully from my chest.  
  
I licked my lips. Everything was starting to come in and out of focus, and even though sweat was dripping out of me, I was inexplicably cold. “No, Roxy. I want to finish telling you this story. Especially if it is the last thing I do.” I poked her on the nose, knowing she was going to scrunch her face up and roll her eyes. It has been a habit of hers since she was about two. The cute, little baby girl in my hands when Kanaya and I were but new parents always managed to give us some sort of sass.  
  
“The day I married your mother,” with more conviction this time, I continued, “was one of the best days of my life. Her wedding gown was a dark, deep red that complimented my black one. Always a lady with true fashion sense, your mother was.  John wanted to wear a bright blue tuxedo to the wedding, you know how he is, and she wouldn’t stand for it at all.” My eyes glittered just thinking about her powerful voice, her soft lips, and her eyes that always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking at the time. “Our vows were simple. We didn’t want to make them far too complicated; why express our feelings again with pointless words when our souls could feel the love we held for each other? She was the light to my darkness, Roxy. She never once gave up on me, even when I started drinking; she always managed to be there for me. Kanaya was better than I ever deserved. I don’t know why she ever decided that she loved me. Hearing her say it- that she would love me until the end of the world- was the best moment of my life. I almost couldn’t believe it, even though we were both all dolled up in front of our friends and family, and about to be a married couple.”  
  
I shifted slightly to get a better view of Roxy. “Oh, honey.” I sighed as I saw her still growing stomach. Even at 7 months pregnant, she was huge. I couldn’t believe I was going to leave her very, very soon. “I’m sorry we both have to leave you so soon.” I squeezed her hand one last time, putting all of my effort in trying to comfort her. “I love you, Rox.”  
  
Her eyes went wide with tears. “M-mom, don’t be sorry.” Her expression started to darken as I began to close my eyes. “Mom, mom, I love you, I love you so much…” Soft tears falling onto my arm was the last thing I felt before I saw Kanaya smiling at me in her wedding gown.   
  
The best day of my life, seeing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any type of feedback would be appreciated. c:


End file.
